Last Chance
by aussie-chick-13
Summary: Jak and Torn are pinned down by metalheads. They're running out of ammo and out of options. Jak does the only thing he can to keep them alive. But now that Torn has seen him, how will Jak react? one-shot for now. slightly AU, no parings. please R&R!


Just a random idea that popped into my head whilst replaying Jak 2. This is set…somewhere… in Jak 2, basically Torn meets/sees Dark Jak for the first time. It's slightly AU but nothing serious. :D please review! Its my first fic for Jak and Daxter. Not beta'd and I'm horrible at spelling, so sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

"Behind you Jak!" Torn managed to yell before jumping out of the way of a snarling metalhead. He didn't have any time to check if the blonde had heard him, but the snippets of talk he could hear from the rat was a good sign. Torn span around and only just got his gun up in time to block the metalhead's snapping jaws as it lunged for him again. Torn was knocked to the ground and struggling with the beast when a blur of blue and gold crashed into his opponent. Torn jumped up in time to see Jak crack open the skull of the metalhead with the butt of his gun. He nodded at the youth.

"Thanks," Jak dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"There's another wave coming," he remarked as the two fighters crouched behind a rock.

"Yeah they're like bloody insects, we kill one and two more take its place," Jak nodded grimly and glanced at Daxter. The rat shook his head and Jak frowned.

"I'm all out," he said turning to Torn. The older man sighed.

"Damn, here take this," Torn pulled out another pistol. The blonde took it carefully.

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," and Torn meant that. The kid had done more for the underground and for this city than he would ever realise. But they weren't getting out of here alive. With barely any ammo and only two guns left between them, they had no chance. Torn took a breath and steeled himself, at least he'd go out fighting. He turned to Jak and saw him… arguing? With the rat. He'd never actually seen them argue. They were whispering but Torn caught bits of their conversation.

"We won't...only…we've got,

"I can't...dangerous…stop you,"

"No…our…option,"

"Fine…don't…on me…careful, Torn…,"

The rat snapped out, he looked angry but jumped on Jak's shoulder regardless. Jak smiled slightly at Torn.

"Let's go," Torn nodded back. The two elves jumped out from behind their shelter and into the fight. Torn took down six metalheads before he ran out of ammo. He flipped the gun in his hand and pulled out a knife with the other, using the gun as a weapon. With a yell he jumped on another metalhead, quickly slashing it's throat taking care to stay away from the teeth. Just as he was about to go after another metalhead, a movement in the corner of his eye caught Torn's attention. The rat was scampering away, Torn figured it had finally ditched Jak. Until he saw Jak throw away both his gun and knife.

"What are you doing?!" Torn yelled desperately. Why was the kid giving up? Suddenly Jak doubled over. Shit, the kid was hurt. Torn started to move towards the blonde but was hit by another metalhead, this time with no gun and no Jak to save him from the serrated fangs. Just as the metalhead was about to sink its teeth in to Torn, it's head snapped up and away. A low, uneasy growl started in its chest and suddenly the metalhead jumped off Torn. The elf scrambled to his feet and looked for Jak. The metalhead, in fact all of the metalheads were ignoring him. Several metres away Torn could see Jak kneeling on the ground, his face was bent downwards. The metalheads were circling him. What was going on? Suddenly a tremor racked the kid's body and Torn heard a voice behind him.

"Torn. Torn! Get back! Get away from him," Torn glanced back, it was coming from the rat.

"I'm not leaving him," Torn said and started towards Jak as another tremor ran through the kid.

"Jak!"

The young man's head snapped up.

And Torn stumbled back in shock.

Once lightly tanned skin had turned an ashen grey.

Pale green-blonde hair was now white.

And the eyes staring at him that were once a pure blue were pitch black, the eyes of a demon.

The creature titled its head and took a step towards Torn. And that broke whatever spell had been on the metalheads. Three pounced all at once. The creature span with impossible speed and drove its claws into the first metalheads chest. The second had its head almost torn off. The third managed to slash viciously at the dark eco _thing's _side before it was tackled to the ground and then let out a scream as its chest was stamped on. Torn watched in horror as the fight continued like this for a short while. He like everyone else had heard the stories about the dark eco monster terrorising the city and he heard the stories about Jak adn his 'aggressive' fighting style, but until now Torn had never put the two together. A feral snarl brought him back to reality; the creature Jak had turned into was being swamped by metalheads. Torn instinctively moved forward to help but the rat jumped onto his shoulder.

"Don't Torn. He'll kill you," Torn nodded wordlessly and started moving backwards, but soon stopped dead.

The creature jumped up, higher than Torn thought possible.

Then slammed back down to earth.

A wave of dark eco radiated out from it. The metalheads surrounding the creature were sent flying into the air and Torn was thrown off his feet. He'd never forget what happened after. The metalheads _exploded_. The dark eco wave torn them apart and the bodies disintegrated to nothing but floating blobs of dark eco. Torn got to his feet shakily. The mist cleared to reveal Jak, back to normal but slumped over bleeding on the ground. Torn stood still, he was in shock. The rat walked over to stand next to him.

"Pretty crazy huh?" Torn just shook his head. He watched wordlessly as the blobs of dark eco starting floating towards Jak. It was like the blonde was a magnet, as the dark eco got closer to the kid Torn watched as it was…absorbed into the youth's skin. Once the dark eco was gone, the rat moved forward and Torn followed quietly.

Darkness

Pain.

Strength.

Fury.

Jak knew that changing was the only solution; he just wished Torn hadn't been there. He got enough looks of fear and disgust on the streets. He felt himself slip away and the darkness take over. But it didn't stop the feelings, he felt every time _his_ claws slashed a metalhead. He felt every blow, delivered and taken. Felt the sharp sting of a metalhead's teeth bite at _his_ side. And he fought back but soon even his dark self couldn't continue. He _wanted _to kill, he _needed _to kill.

No.

Jak forced his other side to obey, to jump and to expel all the dark eco from his body. It would kill the metalheads but it was painful.

It was like being it prison all over again, his body had grown used to the presence of dark eco and forcing it out of his system was like tearing out an organ.

But the darkness left.

Jak felt his hands twitch as claws receded back, his jaw ached and fangs reverted back to teeth. And his whole body tingled with pins and needles as his normal blood flow came back. He felt himself slump over and he blacked out. His body drew the dark eco from the dead metalheads to him anyway, absorbing it and using it to heal his wounds.

"Jak, hey buddy. Wakey, wakey Jak. Time to get up,"

Jak vaguely heard a familiar voice.

"Is he dead?" a second, gruff voice asked.

"Naw, he's just spent, it's not easy on him,"

"He seemed fine before!" the second voice snapped angrily.

"Shut up, you don't understand," Jak opened his eyes.

"Dax?" he mumbled groggily. A furry, orange face came into focus.

"Hey look, the sleeping beauty awakes," Jak smirked and sat up. He turned to his best friend.

"You okay?" Which translated to: _Oh dear god, please say I didn't hurt you_. Jak sighed with relief as Daxter shook his head.

"Nope I'm fine. I may not like it but you certainly saved our arses," Jak frowned.

"Our?" he said quietly.

Then he remembered.

Torn.

Shit.

"We may be fine, but you've got some explaining to do Jak," the blonde winced and turned to the source of the voice. Torn stood above him, arms crossed in a familiar pose. Jak got up slowly. He didn't met Torn's eyes.

"Torn, I," the older man just raised a hand.

"Look at me," Jak raised his head; Torn studied the other man's face carefully. There was no trace of black in his eyes anymore.

"So this…those stories we keep hearing?" Jak nodded.

"Yeah," Torn took a deep breath. But Jak cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Torn, it was the only option we had,"

"I'm not angry at you Jak," Jak glanced at Torn's face again. He saw no anger but traces of fear and pity. Jak turned away, upset.

"I don't need your pity Torn," Jak snapped. Torn set a slightly unsteady hand on the youth's shoulder.

"I know Jak," they stood in silence for a moment. Jak was fighting himself, he needed Torn to trust him again and snapping at him wouldn't help. Torn was trying to work out what to say.

"Does it hurt?" Torn said quietly, removing his hand. Jak looked at him, surprised.

"At first, no. But coming back does," Jak whispered. "It gets harder each time," Torn clenched his jaw in anger, how could someone do this to a anyone? He watched Jak frown and shake his head a minuscule amount. The teen moved away from Torn.

"I… I have to go," and before Torn could say anything Jak ran off, pausing only to pick up his discarded gun.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled after his friend before sighing and closing his eyes. Torn stared after the kid for a while. Then he turned away and headed back to HQ with Daxter following silently.

Torn looked down at the rat. Daxter stared right back at him.

"He needs to sort himself out, he can't risk...that happening in the city," Daxter said answering Torn's unsaid question

"What if he doesn't come back, could you find him?" Daxter shrugged.

"It depends if Jak _wants_ to be found,"

* * *

If you missed it this the full version of the conversation Torn overheard.

"We won't live, it's the only chance we've got"

"I can't let you, it's too dangerous to try and stop you,"

"No choice, it's our only option,"

"Fine but don't count on me, just be careful, Torn's here too,"

I hoped you enjoyed it please review


End file.
